Mazochista
by Lora98
Summary: Az egész akkor kezdődött. Akkor amikor meghallotta azt a szívszorító mondatot. - Én hiszek benned Kise-kun! - Kiáltotta Kuroko Tetsuya a nézőtérről. Haizaki x Kuroko /mazochista/ :D Érdekes volt megírni őt így xD Figyelem! Yaoi... Jó olvasást! ;)


Ah, sajnálom, hogy ezt írtam és nem az "i love her" negyedik fejezetén dolgozok! Csak rájöttem, hogy én magam is rendelkezem egy kis mazochista hajlammal és hát megszállt az ihlet...

Nos rendkívül élveztem Kurokót ilyennek megírni...

Figyelem! Kuroko no basuke szereplői nem az enyémek! Semmi anyagi hasznom nem származik ebből, csak a saját és az olvasók szórakoztatására írom a történeteimet! A történet FiúxFiú, szóval akinek nem tetszik az ne olvassa! Durva nyelvezet (enyhén)...

Jó olvasást!

By: Lora98

suu~

...

Az egész akkor kezdődött. Akkor amikor elkiáltotta azt a szívszorító mondatot.

- Én hiszek benned Kise-kun! - Kiáltotta Kuroko Tetsuya a nézőtérről.

A nézők nem tudták, hogy merre nézzenek, mivel fogalmuk sem volt, hogy honnan jöhetett a biztató kiáltás.

Csak a pályán lévő játékosok tudták a hang gazdájának kilétét, de két játékos tudta, hogy hol keresse a kiáltó személyt. Míg az egyik lelkét öröm és hála öntötte el, addig a másikét mérhetetlen harag és düh.

Kise Ryouta olyan boldog volt mint még soha. A drágalátos Kurokocchi, aki semmilyen érzelmet nem mutat ki az arcán, kivéve néhány alkalmat, most biztatja őt. Biztatja, hogy győzze le a volt csapattársukat és ellenségüket. Mert Kurokocchi vele, csak is vele akar újra kosárlabdázni, újra megmérkőzni. Ez az érzés ami most hatalmába kerítette őt, lelkileg és testileg is felruházta olyan tulajdonsággal, amit a mostani meccs közben elfelejtett...

Elfelejtett bízni saját magában és a csapattársaiban. Pedig, Kurokocchi már megmutatta neki a helyes utat... a helyes utat, miszerint nem csak saját, hanem a csapat többi tagjára is támaszkodhat... Hogy is felejthette ezt el?

Haizaki Shougo viszont legbelül őrjöngött. Nem hitte el amit hallott. Egyszerűen, nem bírta elhinni. Ryoutának szurkol és nem neki? Egy újabb érzés kerítette hatalmába, amitől szinte remegett az egész teste...

...a bosszú.

...

Fukuda Sougou vesztett a Kaijou ellen.  
Haizaki Shougo vesztett Kise Ryouta ellen.  
Kise Ryouta boldog volt, míg Haizaki Shougo dühös.

De egy valamit Haizaki biztosan tudott.

Bosszút áll Kuroko Tetsuyán.

...

Kuroko Tetsuya éppen egy kissé sötét folyosón sétált egyedül. Miután Kise-kun elrángatta Kagami-kuntól, hogy megköszönje amiért segített neki, a Kaijou csapat elfelejtve őt, elmentek.

Sóhajtott.

Már meg sem lepődött ezen. De inkább nem szólt nekik, hogy ő még mindig ott van, hanem elindult az ellenkező irányba. Kagami-kunnak is megmondta, hogy nem fog velük menni, mivel találkozni fog valakivel.

Vagyis remélte, hogy fog, mivel, úgy ismeri a szóban forgó személyt mint a tenyerét. Tudja jól, hogy mitől lesz dühös, mérges és ideges. És ez neki csak jó lehet...

Hiába, a rokonai mindig mondták, hogy egy hatalmas mazochista...

És milyen igazuk volt...

Néhány perccel később valaki berántotta őt egy üres öltözőbe, és neki vágta az öltözőszekrényeknek.

- Tetsuya!

Végre...

...

- Tetsuya! - Szorította meg Haizaki Kuroko ingét. - Mit képzelsz te magadról? - kérdezte tőle.

- Ryoutának szurkolsz és nem nekem?! Mégis mi volt ez a "én hiszek benned Kise-kun" szöveg? - mondta undorodva, majd kezeit Kuroko nyakára tette és elkezdte fojtogatni.

- Hm... ah... Haizaki-kun - nyögte fájdalmasan -, én... nem...

- Hogy?! Mit nem? El tudod hinni, hogy mit éreztem akkor amikor neki szurkoltál? És ennek tetejében még az a seggfej Ryouta le is győzött! - Fogta meg újra a kék hajó ingét, és akkora erővel döntötte le az egyik padra, hogy az megreccsent.

- Ugye tudod, hogy mennyire feldühítettél?! Hm? - kérdezte, majd lerántotta a nadrágot Kurokoról, ami hangtalanul ért a földre.

- Tudod, hogy most bűnhődni fogsz ezért? Hogy nem fogok kegyelmezni? - mondta, közben pedig saját magáról is levette a nadrágot.

Szétnyitotta Kuroko lábait, és minden előkészítés nélkül belé hatolt. Az élvezet és fájdalom érzésétől a fiatalabb felsikított. Haizaki meg sem várta, hogy Kuroko megszokja a helyzetet, hanem egyből vad mozgásba kezdett. Élvezte, ahogy az a szűk forróság szorította a férfiasságát. Az egész testén bizsergés és remegés futott végig. A pad, amin Tetsuya feküdt, nyomta a hátát, de nem foglalkozott vele, mert csak a felette lévőre tudott koncentrálni. Ahogy Haizaki kemény tagja kihúzódott belőle majd vissza, fantasztikus érzéssel töltötte el. Úgy érezte, hogy más nem, csak is ő adhatja meg neki ezt a gyönyört. Néha úgy gondolta, hogy Haizaki-kun tökéletesen beleillik. Haizaki egyszer olyan erősen nyomta magát vissza, hogy Kurokónak a lélegzete is elekadt. Levegőért kapkodott, miközben a háta ívbe hajolt. Az idősebb egy pillanatra megrémült, de visszaszerezte a lélekjelenlétét és vissza vett a tempóból. Egyik kezét levezette Kuroko mellkasára majd elkezdte simogatni, amíg a másikkal a fiú feneke alá nyúlt. Újra elkezdte az ütemes mozgást, és közben megnyugtató szavakat suttogott kedvese fülébe. Ettől Kuroko megnyugodott, és már rendesen tudott levegőt venni. Majd megfogta a kék hajú csípőjét, és minden egyes lökésnél mélyebbre merült benne. A fiatalabb csak vergődött alatta, sóhajtozott és az ő nevét nyögdécselte. Lenyúlt Kuroko elhanyagolt tagjához, és fel le húzogatta. Ettől csak még jobban nyögdécselt az alatta lévő, majd elélvezett. Haizaki, ahogy Kuroko záróizmai jobban szorították belülről a férfiasságát, egy utolsó lökéssel mélyen elmerült, és Tetsuyába élvezett.

...

Miután mindkettejüket elérte a beteljesülés, Haizaki háttal egy szekrényeknek dőlt, és mélyeket lélegzett. Ránézett az előtte fekvőre, aki kapkodva vette a levegőt és egy soha nem látott vigyor volt az arcán.

- Miért vigyorogsz? - kérdezte tőle. - Ne hogy azt hidd, hogy ennyivel megúsztad. Úgy meg duglak, hogy holnap nem tudsz majd lábra állni. - Mondta sátáni vigyorral az arcán és mint mindig, most is megnyalta a hüvelykujját.

- Az jó... az jó lesz - mondta Kuroko, meglepve vele Haizakit.

- Mi? Mi vagy te valami mazochista? - nézett hitetlenkedve a padonfekvőre Haizaki.

Kuroko erre csak kuncogott.

- Tudod... ismerlek, akár a tenyeremet - mosolygott, majd a mellette ülőre nézett -, tudtam, hogy így fogsz reagálni ha Kise-kunnak fogok szurkolni. Tudtam, hogy ez lesz a végkifejlet. Szerinted miért sétáltam itt egyes egyedül? Ez nem volt véletlen. Nyugodtan használhattam volna a félrevezetést, de akartam "ezt." - Lendítette meg a kezét, utalva a mostani helyzetükre. - Annyira vágytam már rád... - Nézett egyenesen Haizaki szemébe. - De tudtam, hogy ha kérnélek se csinálnád velem olyan durván mint az előbb. Pedig én ezt akarom... hogy minél jobban a magadévá tégy... mert én élvezem ezt...

- Te tényleg egy mazochista vagy. - Mondta, majd odamászott Kurokóhoz és megcsókolta őt. - De most az én mazochistám vagy. Csak az enyém... - Vigyorgott és szemtelenül végig nézett az előtte elterülő meztelen testen. -Örökre...

- Igen - karolta át a nyakát -, csak a tiéd. - Mondta Kuroko majd megcsókolta Haizaki-kunt.

Haizaki újra meg újra, vadul a magáévá tette kedvesét, nem törődve semmivel sem.

...

Miközben Kuroko nyögdécselt a soha meg nem unható érzéstől, magában azon gondolkodott, hogy van két dolog amit még nem mondott el Haizaki-kunnak.

Az egyik az, hogy nem csak ezért nem neki szurkolt akkor a meccsen...

Hanem azért mert ha ő győzött volna, nem lett volna képes ellene játszani... egyszerűen annyira szerette, hogy nem lett volna képes megtenni... hogy ellene játszik... az szinte lehetetlen... képtelenség lenne... De tudta, hogy ő merne... merne ellene játszani és ezért szereti őt annyira. Mert ő olyan arrogáns, gonosz, durva, és egy kicsit őrült is. Épp annyira mint ő.

Hát nem remek? - gondolta.

A másik viszont az... hogy a szíve mélyéből szereti őt. Igazán szerelmes belé. De ezt még sosem mondta el neki, hiába könyörgött a másik. Nem... egyszer ez lesz az ütőkártyája... és akkor örökre, örökre...

Az ő mazochistája marad.

End


End file.
